Shattered Heroes
by TheRealBurningRhapsody
Summary: Shattered Heroes are what this young group of heroes are called. Follow them when facing new threats as they try to protect Ever After in this story. Accept this time could be their last they always seem to stand up, and fight no matter what they face.
1. Introduction

14 years ago 3rd person pov

"Tell the King. She's Breached our walls.  
Now!" General Lancelot yelled. "Damn it all'  
He muttered under his breath he sighed.  
'Well better today then tommorow. Damn that woman."  
Drawing his sword he charged towards The Evil Queen.

"My Lord she's here!" The young soldier yelled while bursting through the throne room door's.

Looking up King Arthur said and Asked. "Thank you son. Whats your name?"

"Lucius Bellarion." Lucius awnsered.

"I need one last favor I want you to accompany my infant son in his escape guard him with your life.  
My wife Queen Guinevere will accompany you to the portal, she will help close the portal. I hereby make you a Knight of The Round Table."  
Arthur said.  
"NOW!" He yelled soon after.

"Yes, Sir!" Lucius yelled before runing with Queen Guinevere and the infant prince.  
Lancelot was blasted through the front walls soon after they left.  
Arthur helped Lancelot backup to his feet both, men looked at eachother sharing a nod.  
Knowing this could be the end.

With Lucius and Queen Guinevere.  
Guinevere's pov.

"Where here." I said.  
Putting my hand on Shay's head I said.  
I sorry this is the last time you will see mommy and because of that I shall,  
erase your memory's untill a hero is needed.  
Now, OBLIVIATE!  
Putting a neclace around his head with a familar looking charm. I handed him to Merlin on the other side.  
Lucius Followed in.  
I closed the portal on my side with tears in my eye's.  
Embracing my destiny and awaiting my eventual death. Just like mother and her mother before that.  
Storming in the room The Evil Queen's follower's.  
Grabbed me forcibly putting my hands in binds. They Forced me towards The Throne Room.  
To what I guess is my Death.

Throne Room.  
3rd person pov.

"What a Pitiful sight to see, two of Ever Afters strongest and most esteemed Heroes.  
Failing to protect their own Kingdom." The Evil Queen said while laughing maniacaly.

"Shut it Mira, it's to late now my son is long gone. Even if you where to kill us now it wouldn't do anything.  
For as long as my son is alive he will return and bet you. Our jobs are done and untill we drop dead we will continue to get up and fight.  
only you or us will leave alive." Arthur yelled his voice sounding hoarse coughing up some blood in the process. He forcibly stood up stabbing his sword in the ground to hold himself doing the same.  
Both ready to face their fate.

"Then so be it. Bring her in." Mira said

Practicaly being tossed in front of every one.  
Guinevere stood up standing besid Arthur.

"Now what does the Queen of Hearts say?  
Ah, Here we Go." Mira said sounding insane

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Mira Yelled Maniacaly.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Hello reader's Its Burning Rhapsody here I like to say thankyou to those who reviewed my story I also Like to personally thank The Celestial Sky Dragon for giving me clues on how to better myself as an Author. Once again thankyou to those who even read the introduction thankyou for even giving me a chance. Thankyou and I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of Shattered heroes Vol.1. Sorry for saying thankyou so much. But hey its the truth it may have only been a few of you who reviewed, it was still more then I would ever thought which is just like a dream I'm still shocked even 4-5 days after. Well sorry for the late upload I have work and school to worry about so I can't be as efficient as I can be. their will be numerous references of different things. But I'm gonna leave that up as a suprise. Also in advance I like to say all songs and characters are owned by their respected owners and creators. Welp let's get to the story.**

 **Chapter 1. Fallen Hero's**

 **Shay's Pov.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I opened my eyes Looking at my alarm. It said 6:25 am.

Sighing I stood up.

 **Narrator** : "Young Shay has had quite the rude awakening at the begginning of the story no less."

"What was that?" I yelled quite suprized.

 **Female Narrator:** "You can hear us, But how?"

 **Male Narrator:** "It seems he is like her."

"Who's Her?" I asked.

 **Female Narrator: "** You will see when the time is right. Right now theirs no need to rush the story."

"First that dream now this what the hell is going on?" I said with a slightly amused face.

"Welp I gotta get ready for another exciting day in the life of Shay or is it?" I said sarcastically.

I went ahead and took a shower. Drying my hair I looked in the mirror. I was fairly tall for my age at 6'2 I had the build of a boxer from my extensive training in the fighting style. Other then that I was normal aside from my hair, eyes. What? I like to experiment with colors. I grabbed my faded black jeans, my angelic white dress shirt which I tucked in, I put on my grey and black suit vest, with a silver tie i pulled on my white cloak with lavedar tips on, I was wearing my worn black cowboy boots and my simple black belt to finish the look. My platinum hair with lavendar tips was styled in a long undercut. I brushed my teeth then walk downstairs

"Morning Freya. Where's Merlin or Lucius?" I asked curiously.

"Their outside I'm pretty sure." Freya said.

"Thanks Freya." I said.

"Please don't tell anyone about last night. By the way are you on the Pill?" I asked.

"I won't and yes don't worry thing's happen." Freya said.

"Good last thing I need is your Dad chewing me out for having goodtimes with his little girl." I said.

"We we're drunk Shay theirs no need to worry. Plus it's my fault for jumping on you like that. I get a little crazy sometimes." Freya said in caring tone.

"Plus you really know what makes a girl wet." Freya finished.

"Please never say that again." I said my face flushing red.

"Well I'm just going to walk outside, to see what Merlin is doing." I said while walking outside.

"Uncle Merlin are you out here?" I asked while yelling.

"Good morning Shay." Merlin said.

"I had a dream or was it a vison." I said.

"Sit sit, tell me everything you saw." Merlin said

"I was in a stone room with a Queen handing her child through a portal. Which she closed soon after.

She droped to her knees weeping because she had to give away her young one." I said

"What else did you see?" Merlin asked.

"She was taken away by a group of people after that I woke up." I said sadly.

"What do you think it meant?" I asked

"I know what it means Shay as I was the Wizard and that woman was your mother." Merlin said in a sad tone.

"What the hell are you talking about Merlin, tell me, Now!" I yelled pissed off.

"My parents abandoned me you know that your the one who told me and you expect me to think that..." I started but stopped to let the so called Wizard explain.

"Like I was saying Your parents didn't abandon you, You had siblings but they were killed one by one untill no one would be able to fight her. You were sent by here your parents along with me and Lucius to protect the heir to Camelot. During that time I gave Excalibur to the White Queen to hide it in a spot only you  
could find." Merlin Stated.

"How will I find the Holy sword If i don't know what it looks like." I said.

"A blade so sharp, yet so frail, it shall go snicker-snack along the vorpal blade, Without the other it shall not end, But with the charm, it will show the way with steeley chains, to a place where time is right but wrong, only one can find the path you seek, with the chance to turn wrong to right, only then you will find what you seek." Merlin said sounding mad with his own twist.

"That's my clue?" I asked annoyed.

"Where's Kota when you need him." I said.

"Well I sent him to Ever after to go to school to be the next snowfox. By the way Shino, Lawliet, and Timon are their to for the hero training and their respected storys." Merlin said nonchalantly

"By the way pack your bags because your going to." Lucius said

"While walking past handing me my sword your going to need this. We're going to miss you kid, it will definitely be boring with out ya no adventures like we used to have." Lucius said sadly he perked up a bit soon after.

Taking the sword I looked at it fondly remembering my adventures in this world. But now it's time to start a new one. "Thank you Lucius it won't be the same without everybody, because we where just a wacky family." I said sadly but changing my tone to happiness near the end.

I walked to my room to pack cloths for 2 weeks, I can wash a weeks worth of cloths on laundry day so I will always have cloths. Grabing My worn leather messenger bag I went ahead, and grabbed my favorite storys and my laptop. Taking a Breath I took one last look of my room. This is the last time I will see this room for a while maybe even forever. I thought.

Walking downstairs I met up with Merlin, Freya, and Lucius.

"We have something for you." They all said in unison.

"What, but it's not my birthday, or any holiday I know of?" I asked suprized.

"The other 4 got one to it's just a hover board. I made them just for you guys to get around". Freya said nonchalantly.

"Sometimes I just want to marry you Freya. But your like a sister to me. It would just be weird." I said to Freya.

"Thankyou, I'll take it as a compliment since it is from a handsom adventurer." Freya said to me while giving me a wink.

We all broke into fits of laughter.

"Are you ready to go Shay?" Merlin asked.

"When am I never ready?" I asked Shrugging my shoulders taking a stance placing a hand on my swords hilt. Before standing up straight again shortly after.

"Follow me Shay." Merlin said grabbing his staff while walking toward the bookshelf place.

Walking foward. I stopped when I was to by the bookshelf.

Merlin grabbed a certain book that look similar to the storybook of legends only for the shelf to move allowing access to the hidden portal room.

"Ah so many adventures started and ended here and this may be the last for all I know." I said looking around the room one last time. I felt the tears boil up but being to much of a man I pushed them back like and

"The adjustments are done Shay, when your ready you can step through it should take you straight to the headmasters office." Freya said "Hurry before the old man runs out of power." she finished before running up and giving me a hug I hugged back only for Lucius to stare at me with anger filled eye's which slowly changed to soft and kind eye's that you wouldn't expect from a retired soldier turned father figure.

I walked foward before turning around and saying."Will it be easy nope. Worth it? Absolutely." Before turning around and jumping into the portal hoping to afely land in the headmasters office. But I was falling through the sky. Crossing my legs I rubbed my chin as if I had a beard and said. "Well isn't this an odd predicament." Looking over I noticed something falling it was my sword I dived for it I was so close thinking quick I decided to swim towards it like in an anime. To my suprize it worked putting the blade in it's sheath. Looking foward I saw I was going to have a rough landing.

"Jesus christ theirs a tree!" I screamed once again trying to swim out the way only this time it didn't work and I slammed right into the damn thing turning it into splinters of wood flying everywhere.

 **Well I hope you like chapter 1 of Shattered heroes we finnaly learned who the infant prince was. If your wonderin what the portal is it was machine Freya made it allows Merlin to give it his magic and with the right adjustments it can send you anywhere that portals are still opened. Right now I'm working on chapter 5s rough draft. Until it is done don't expect chapter 2 it will introduce 2 characters that I hope you love, plus some of the Ever After Characters will make an appearance to untill next time. Once again all the songs I use which I didn't write belong to their respected owners. Same goes for the Ever After High characters as they belong Mattel. Untill next time. Just Remember.**

 **"FORGET ALL THE REASONS WHY IT WON'T WORK AND BELIEVE THE ONE REASON WHY IT WILL!" Because like many people at time's I think I'm not good at writing I think of the reasons why it won't work but as my friend said you should always believ in you self no matter how hard it gets. Because life will sometimes throw you a curve ball but you just have to hit a homerun with it. Hex ya later.**


	3. Chapter 2: A fallen hero

**Hello again readers Burning Rhapsody back with Chapter 2 of Shattered Heroes. Like I said before thankyou to those who stuck this far and to those who reviewed the story. I like to say with out you guys and gals I would probbaly not have the motivation to get up in the morning. If you want a shout out. I take kindly to criticism as it fuels me to better myself. Like chapter one not much will go on as these early chapters are for introducing the main charaters of the story. As time as soon as thats done I will be working on the first arc which is one I created myself and after that shall be the short lived Thronecoming arc. Well until then Hex ya later!**

 **3rd person pov** :

"Is it me or did I see a boy falling through the sky." Cherise suprized by someone falling through the sky. "Is he swimming?" She thought even more confused.

She decided to go check it out.

"Hm was that who I thought it was." Kota laughed realizing who the falling person was.

"I think so." Shino said. Gritting his teeth."Thats going to leave a mark."

"Wanna go check it out to make sure he's okay." Kota Asked with a serious tone

They both ran off following the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood.

 **Shay's pov**

"Uhg my head I'm just gonna close my eye's till this pain subsides." I Looked toward the reader. "Hey just cause I'm a hero doesn't mean I don't feel pain to." I spoke before before passing out.

 **10 minutes later**

"Hey are you alright?" spoke a soft voice. at the same time I felt like I was being poked by a stick or something.

"5 more minutes." I asked groggily only to get the most painfull slap of my life. Which woke me up.

Opening my eyes I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever met I could tell because of her aura it was unique. Which only added to her beauty. She looked like she was very self reliant which I like in women. No Shay don't be thinking those thoughts your on a mission. Wait I'm going to school to I geuss I can fool around for a bit. I just don't want to hurt her feelings maybe later. I thought. "So what's your name Red?" I asked

"Cherise Hood. Who are you?" she asked almost as soon as she answered growling a bit. "And don't call me Red unless you want you cockles cut off, while you hang from shackles." She growled through grit teeth.

"Girly's got bite I like that I can tell we will be great friends, the names Shay by the way." I spoke as if nothing happened. "By the way do you know where Ever After High is?" I asked soon after. "Because I don't see it any where."

Cherise smirked. "Yeah I go there. Also its behind you."

"Thankyou mind showing me to the headmasters office I am enrolling there anyway." I asked

Cherise nodded saying "Only this once, and no funny buisness."

"Fine fine no funny buisness." I smirked with laugh and a skip in my step. " To the headmasters office posthaste."

"Look's like he's in good hands." Kota thought while smile slightly.

"Seems so." Shino thought while sharing a look with Kota.

"Well I have to go I have a gig at The Red Shoes Dance Club, so I'ma get going See Ya bro" Kota spoke before walking away.

"Hex ya later Kota!" Shino yelled before going to do his own thing.

 **Kota's pov.**

 **"** Well I have to go, I have a gig at The Red Shoes Dance Club, so I'ma see ya bro." I said before walking away.

Grabbing a ciggerette from my pack. "Damn last one." I thought growling at the thought. "I need to quit anyway." I spoke softly.

What's that power I'm sensing it's almost god like. If its what I think it is where going to have one hell of a ride. I thought.

Turning around. "Come out of the shadows before I make you." I spoke while forming an ice sword in my hand.

"You will need an army to beat me." it mocked before stepping out.

"An army is only as strong as 4 men, We so happen to have 4 warriors willing to fight you. One being me. We don't want this to be and ice bath now would we?" I joked.

It laughed maniaclly. Before it launched it self at me. I only had a split second to react, rasing my sword I blocked but I was sent flying through multiple trees. "Your a tank great." I joked sarcastically before rushing towards it forming a second ice sword. I went for a downward slash to distract him while I swung to hit him with a strike to the side. It was good but he was unfazed even with all that blood. "What the hell are you? I asked.

"I'm the son of a titan from greek legend You can call me Darkclaw." It spoke in a monotone voice.

"Well no wonder but you set your own trap." I thought once again before rushing towards Darkclaw. I used a flurry of strikes so he could'nt react but he was still unfazed. I went for another over head strike. only for him to grab my sword, I took this time to strike his leg with my other sword hoping I would slow him down. He looked at me once again with the eyes of a murderer.

Smirking. "You won't win with weak attacks like that, Fox." he spoke again in that montone voice.

He shattered both my swords before he pinned me to the ground he was pound me into the ground and with each strike I grew weaker my face swelled up more. I was about to black out when I let out a scream of pain I knocked Darkclaw off of me. I used a new power I formed a water whip out of thin air. I swung it towards Darkclaw It grabbed him by the neck I pulled my self in making one last ice sword this one was differet from my ususal ice instead of a ice blue in color it was a mixture of violet and royal blue I struck him in the head dazing him long enough that I could make my leave. I shifted into my fox form which was pure white with ice blue highlights with my soft laveder eyes. Running all I did was I was to weak to even damage him this is bad. I made to a small lake noticing a girl dancing on the waters surface before passing out from my injurys I shifted into my human form soon after blacking out.

 **Duchess pov.**

I finished my routine as I was skating towards where I set my stuff down. Once I got to the shore of The Enchanted Lake. I started towards my stuff when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Taking a full look I noticed it was person. Not just that they where in horrible shape. I ran towards the boy. The first thing I did was check his pulse. "Oh my fairygodmother who would do this? I thought tear's welling up in my eye's from the thought.

"Kota what the hell happened to you?" A scruffy voice said walking up.

It was a tall boy with long brown hair. He grabbed his Mirror phone dialing a number.

"Did you see what happened?" He asked sounding serious.

"No I just found him." I let out a small cry thinking once again of what monster could do this.

"My names Timon. and don't worry help is on the way." The now named Timon said.

"I got here as fast as I could, where is he?" Another voice spoke while walking up.

"Who's she?" He asked confused as to why I was there.

"I'm not a she, I have a name you know it's Duchess Swan!" I yelled at the kid in glasses.

"Can you step aside please?" The unknown kid asked politely.

I simply nodded.

He pulled out a small bean giving it to Kota who chewed it in his sleep swallowing it. He opened his eye's he stood up. His bulked out soon later it went to its normal size with all his wounds healed. He pulled his Shreded shirt off along with his vest.

He had the body of someone who been in tons of battle he was ripped and His tattoos only made him sexier. I thought flushing as those thoughts came flowing.

"Thanks guys you to saved me, I didn't think I was gonna make it after the last fight." Kota spoke sounding genuine.

"By the way Duchess you like me don't you, I can tell from your face your making." You deserve way better then me.

"Timon you still have creation magic right?" Kota asked his friend.

"Yeah, what do you need, do you need me to make?" Timon asked sarcastically. Befor using his magic making Kota new shirt and vest taht looked exactly the same as last shirt and vest.

"Well I have to hurry before I'm late for my performance, If you want you can watch Duchess." Kota asked me with a flush on his face.

"I would love to. But I'm gonna treat it like a date, Foxy." I spoke with gitty voice knowing my half sister can't take him from me this time.

 **The Red Shoes Dance Club.**

 **Kota singing/rapping Italic.**

 **Duchess pov.**

"Wait you didn't tell me you are going to perform here!" I yelled in excitement

"You always seem to be suprizing me Foxy." I said to Kota with a blush on my face.

"Hey don't call me Foxy we arn't dating yet." Kota scolding me in a loving way. "Well wish me luck." He said with hopefulness in his voice.

"Fine come here." I spoke while he leaned down I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For luck." I told him my heart skipped a beat when he went to talk to Melody Piper.

"This is song by one of my favorite artist from my home world They deserve all the credit. Hopefully you enjoy It as much as I did." Kota spoke into the mic.

 **Insert Outlaw Shit. By Struggle**

(Verse 1)

 _She said storms will never last_

 _So I'm looking out the window like, when it's gonna pass_

 _I need some cash, I did the math, it keeps ending in subtraction_

 _Is it fate or just the laws of attraction? I'll never know_

Pa's tracks, fast lane, cocaine dealer

Tryna ease this pain with these painkillers

I don't want my soul to be stained to obtain my wealth

I couldn't learn from his mistakes, I had to make em myself

And I ain't never been scared, but reality is frightening

My 3 year old daughter's name came from my indictments

Like a vh1 story with a hard ending

Shit I'm serving a life sentence and I still got a charge pending

Seems like everywhere I go now, they watching

Hiding this pain in my eyes behind Versace's

Can't sleep I'm too busy chasing dreams

And the fed's sent a posse down like I ain't never seen

Kota stopped to take breath letting the hook play. He look into the crowd spotting Me he gave me a wink causing me to get flustered.

 **(hook)**

 _Don't you think this outlaw shit has gotten out of hand?_

 _What started out to be a joke, the law don't understand_

Taking a breath Kota continued.

(Verse 2)

 _I've always been crazy but it kept me from going insane_

 _I grew up thinking it's part of the game_

 _Them outlaw's always taught me bad guy's were the Feds_

 _don't get high on your supply, your brains will look like eggs_

 _In a skillet, yea can you feel it? forget it_

 _80's baby, crack era, that's how im'a get it_

 _Fresh up outta jail, new plan, new man_

 _But I can't seem to change who I am, I'm a Hustler_

 _I been runnin for so long from them boys_

 _I can't go to sleep without the noise_

 _Television's on,.40 by my head_

 _Laying on the couch while my Shawty's in the bed_

 _If I stay awake till' 5,I'll probably sell another ounce_

 _Shoes tied tight just in case I gotta bounce_

 _Hear their tires hit the gravel, how they know I'm back at it?_

 _Little girl looking, " Daddy why you in the attic?"_

 _I'm hiding._

Kota stopped again to take a breath he look like this song was hitting him hard. But he look like he was rapping from the heart. How is that possible, raps not music.I thought suprized by the performance. So far. He really is full of suprizes.

 ** _(hook)_**

 _Don't you think this outlaw shit has gotten out of hand?_

 _What started to be a joke, the law didn't understand_

Taking a huge breath Kota started up again.

 _ **(Verse 3)**_

 _But it's a beautiful view, when we're looking down_

 _From this high, over snow capped mountains_

 _Crimson dyed, don't give my momma black roses_

 _I gotta gun, but I'm not strong enough to hold it_

 _Crimson dyed, a broken record for a token_

 _Pay a silver dollar for another crime story_

 _But when your looking down, from this high_

 _And I just made it to the clouds_

 _And it'll be a while before I hit the ground,(let's go)_

 _And taking freedom from me now_

 _Would be like taking water from the nile_

 _Cause the river still flows_

 _From a story a dam couldn't hold_

 _(ight grandpa your turn)_

 _ **(hook)**_

 _Don't you think this outlaw shit has gotten out of hand?_

 _What started out to be a joke, the law don't understand_

Kota finished with tears in his eyes after 10 seconds of silence the whole club broke out in applause. My body reacted on its own I ran up tackling Kota to the ground in a hug.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the song choice it hit's me close to the heart because I accidently was following my real dad's footsteps of beaing a fuck up. I may only be 16 me and my ex had gotten pregnant but she didn't tell me untill she put the kid up for adoption. So I geuss that makes me a deadbeat dad like my old man he to skipped out on me as a baby now I will never see my Little girl because of a mistake. I've grown up around drug use hell even I tried multiple narcotics I'm not saying it was a good choice but I'm also not saying I regret it. Because all those choices helped make me who I am today maybe I will tell you guys my whole story but I don't want no one crying over a kid who made mistakes because I made that choice next chapter you will see why Kota got a power boost which probably saved his life because DarkClaw can magically change the wheight of his body or different parts of his body he shifted his fists wheight to half a ton per fist.**

 **P.s. I didn't name DarkClaw My friend lee thought it was a cool name.**

 **Well this has been Burning Rhapsody. Hex Ya Later!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Once upon a hi, readers. Burning Rhapsody here. As the Great William Shakespeare once said."Love me or hate me, both are in my favor... If you love me, I'll always be in your heart... If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind." That qoute couldn't be more true about what goes on daily in my life I have numerous people who are happy that I'm following a dream of mine, and I have the ones who think they need to bring me down. All you have to do is. "Set some goals. Stay quiet about them. Smash the hell out of them. Clap for your damn self." Smashing the goals I originally planned for. So i guess the little guy came out on top, because I'm soaring over the ones who said I wouldn't be shit, I mean look I'm an author not a well known one but one none the less and as I evolve I may even write an actual book and have it published. Hell with out any of the one's who supported me from the beggining, and I hope I can make you all proud as I evolve as an author. Thankyou all and Fuck them haters.**

 **Kota pov.**

I finished rapping, after I put everything I had into the performance. I watched the crowd for a good 10 seconds before everyone in the dance club erupted into applause. This had to be the proudest moment of my life. I thought but I was soon pulled from those thoughts as I was tackled into a hug by Duchess. She wouldn't stop saying how proud she was of me.

"Duchess please your gonna make the crowd, and the reader. Think were dating, I just want to spend time with you as a friend before I jump into a relationship with you." I spoke in soft friendly tone.

"Well damn I was hoping to have a boyfriend to piss off my half sister Ophelia."

"Come on the least I can do is buy you dinner for coming here, I owe you it anyway."

"Oh fine but I'm still treating it as a date, except this time as friends." Duchess spoke in happy tone. "I know the perfect spot."

 **Earlier in the day.**

 **Timon pov.**

I was walking through the woods when I noticed a powerful person, So I did what any logical champion of a goddess would do I followed it.

He was walking to where Kota's aura was coming from. Untill we were right beside the path he was taking I hid in the shadows to see what he would happen.

Kota stopped in the path to grab a ciggerette. Saying a few things under his breath. Before taking 2 mre stpes before stopping again feeling a power nearby he look towards the bush the person I was followiing

They both started talking while Kota formed a ice sword in his hand. The monster of a person launched towards Kota Striking him with a back hand sending him flying through multiple tree's. The whole time that beast was laughing. Maniaclly. Before he speak again.

Kota stood up smirking. What is that fox thinking? I thought quite confused. Kota rushed forward creating another ice sword so making that 2, he used a flurry of strikes hitting the Monster multiple times from what I saw Kota was winning. Dodging a single attack Kota jumped up and went for a downward strike. Only for the monster to catch his sword, This gave Kota time to strike his side with a full froce blow which could have easily sliced a small moutain in half. But to my suprise. The monster was unfazed even though he cut through it armor slashing his side. Kota jumped back to dodge the powerful punch sent his way.

Stopping to say something Kota rushed foward striking from every direction only for the damn monster to tank every hit like nothing. Kota is a skilled warrior no one last this long against him. I thought still shocked to see something so powerful.

Kota once again went for a downward slash, only this time that damn beast caught his sword Kota took the time to strike the monster left leg.

This time they were close enough for me, to here him say those fateful words.

"You won't win with weak attacks like that, Fox" He spoke in monotone voice.

Soon after it grabbed both of his swords doing what was thought to be impossible, He shattered Kotas Ice swords Theirs only 2 other mortals who can do that. Kota looked just as shocked as me. The Monster of a person used this to his advantage, he knocked Kota to the ground getting on top of him Using some sort of magic he increased the wheight of his body crushing Kota, doing the same with his Hand he started pound Kota's face in all he could do was scream in pain. This went on for 3 minutes probably the longest 3 minutes of his life. I noticed a ball of light being asorbed by Kota, it gave Kota a huge boost in power he knocke That thing off of him. Before using power never seen or used by Kota He created a whip out of water with the moisture in the ai. Using said whip Kota grabbed The beast by his neck pulling him foward at speeds unseeable by the naked eye. Before he reached the monster of a man he created a new ice sword except this one was different it as not ice blue like his normal ice it was a brillant violet, royal blue perfectly mixing making the most beautiful sword I have ever seen.

When he was close enough Kota Hit the thing over the head unlike any attack before, it fazed the beast long enough for Kota to escape. Me doing the same soon after not wanting to face the thing alone.

This is bad. I Thought nervously. I need to find Kota before its to late. I ran towards where Koat ran, I grabbed my phone calling Shino.

"Hello" I heard on the otherside.

Shino it's Kota he needs our help he is on the brink of death. Theres a monster out to get us, he is powerful maybe as strong as a God." I yelled into the phone.

This is bad You know where Kota is?" Shino yelled worried.

"He ran towards the enchanted lake." I spoke with urgency in my voice.

"I will be there as soon as possible."

Walking towards Kota on the ground laying on his front side. A monochrome girl ran up checking his pulse. I walked foward asking what happened.

 **Kota's pov**

 **current time.**

"Hey Duchess You like me don't you." I asked

"No I don't like you that way. Just seeing you lay on the ground borderline dead. It concerned me." She spoke kinda protective of my qeustion.

"Your physique chaught me off guard. You are 16 Right?" She asked with a voice of pure wonder.

"Yes I'm 16 I have been traveling and having battles for 5 years now, It started when I first got my powers, I was hunted by scientists who wanted to disect me. My family died when they attack our home they killed everyone infront of me I felt a strong burning in my soul when I saw a figure jump infront of me. He use ice magic to freeze the men sent after me solid. I slowly started to blackout my vision was on and off. I saw a rabbit hole open and after that I blacked out from the shock. I awoke in Wonderland with my Dad. Apparently I earned my Fox features because I solved a supposlebly impossible riddle." I spoke somewhat to fondly of the memory.

"And what Riddle was that? Duchess asked quite intriged.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?". I spoke with a not so sane tone.

"What! There's no way." We heard high pitch voice yell.

"If you solved it you have to be as Mad as a Hatter." It was Maddie the daughter of the Mad Hatter.

"Well let's hurry up and get dinner I'm starving." I spoke while rubbing my stomach insanely

"If you know it then how about you tell's us. Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Maddie asked me soon after sounding insane as always.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk you ask?. Because it can a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is NEVAR put with the wrong end in front! I spoke sounding like the hatter being very heavy on the ar in NEVAR.

"That's so insane it might work Kota you truly are a sly fox arn't you." Duchess spoke highly of her fox friend.

"Well Hex ya later Maddie." I tried to speak to Maddie but she already dissapeared somewhere. Probbaly being mad as a hatter.

"You better pay for it fox as a gentleman should."

"Who said I'm a gentleman?" I asked quite confused

"I did. Your mine till after dinner." Duchess spoke happily.

"Please god save me before she sucks the life force out of me!" I screamed for help only for everyone to continue on with their day.

 **Well sorry for a shorter chapter then the last one. I been tking care of my niece for the last coupledays. And well 2 year olds are hard work.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story and it will be a bit for the next chapter. I will get it finished as soon as possible. I hope this will hold you off untill then well. Thankyou all for being here to read my story it's an honor to even get one view but to get more then 100 thats a blessing. Well goodluck to any starting writers I hope to continue to be writing along side many many more of you! This has been Burning Rhapsody. Hex ya later folks**


End file.
